I'll stay
by Lilyannnalu
Summary: I love her, she loves me, it's unconditional love. She brought light into my dark world and I'll stay with her until the end, even when the flux takes over, even when I know I shouldn't love her. (Lalnasounds/nanocoffee/dunkim)
1. Turning

**Chapter 1**

"I'm turning" I whispered looking at my arms, "I'm turning. Duncan will hate me! Duncan will think I'm a monster!" I screamed.

Over the last few days I noticed that the flux was spreading and I had hoped the Duncan wouldn't notice so I hid it under thick clothing and gloves but now the flux has spread to my face and my legs, there was no way he wouldn't notice now.

I sobbed and screamed in my tower.

_Why? Why did it have to be me? Why did I have to fall in love when I know he wouldn't love me back? Why…_

I slowly fell asleep and just as I was on the brick of unconsiousness I felt strong arms wrap themselves around me.

When I woke up I wasn't in my tower and I felt rather warm, warmer than usual.

I shifted and I noticed there were strong arms wrapped tightly around my waist.

I look to my side and saw Duncan's fluxy face and his blue eyes starring at me. I blushed.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked with a frown.

"About what?" I replied innocently, stalling.

"About the flux Kim! Why didn't you tell me it was getting worse? You had me worried sick that something bad had happened to you! You were screaming!" he stared at me accusingly with worry in his eyes.

A part of me was happy the he cared and another part of me was worried that he had seen the flux. I just stared at the ceiling guiltily, not meeting his peircing eyes, wishing he didn't have so much of an impact on me. Even the smallest of actions he does can always have a huge effect on me.

"I didn't want you to worry." I replied still not looking at him, "I didn't want you thinking I'm a monster…" I whispered the last part hoping he wouldn't hear it.

"What?!" he stared at me incredulously, as if he couldn't believe what I had just said, "Kim, I would never think of you as a monster! It wasn't your fault that you fell into the sphere of flux, it was mine and we're gonne get rid of the flux, I promise." He wrapped his arms around me even tighter as if he was afraid I was gonna dissapear if he let go and I looked up at the him like he was a mad scientist, which I guess he kinda was.

Then he kissed me on the forehead and fell asleep again.

_Wait did he just kiss me? Maybe he actually has feelings for me as well! But that's not possible, is it? No Kim, stop getting your hopes up! But maybe I'm not wasting my time waiting for him after all… _I thought as I drifted to sleep in Duncan's arms.

**A/N So I don't really know what ****category this story goes under so i put it into the minecraft section i hope that's ok... anyways please tell me what you think of this story so far and wether or not i should continue it... **

_**Disclaimer: I don't have anything to do with the Yogscast and i respect their real life relationships even though i ship them...**_


	2. Guilt

p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Chapter 2/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Purple was always more of a sinister colour to me, I never really liked it./p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"It had scared me seeing the flux all over her arms and covering her right eye. It seemed unatural to see such a colour on Kim. But really it was my own style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanIt was my own fault that she had fallen into the sphere and to this day I still blame style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanLivid's voice always haunts me in my nightmares, telling me that I killed her, that I was a monster./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Making me feel guilty./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Guilt./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"I feel guilty that I blew up Rythian's base, I feel guilty that I almost killed Zoey, I feel guilty that I basically cursed Kim./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Kim./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"I smile just thinking of the short Malaysian apprentice of mine. Always shouting at me, convincing me to blow stuff up. She had brought light into my world and given me something to care about when I was beginning to lose my mind, she gave me something to live for, and she stopped Livid from taking over me./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"But she'll never know that./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"No, she definitally won't know that. She can't know about my demons. She'll think of me as a monster and she'll leave me like everybody else in my life./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"The fact that she thought that I would think of em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"her /emspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanas the monster still shocks style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Just because the flux is covering her body doesn't mean thatspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanshe's a monster, because it was my fault in the first place./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"That's another thing to put on the list of things I feell guilty about./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Locking her up in her own tower./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"I cringe just thinking of my actions./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""Hey, what's wrong?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"I look up from my work, and smile when I see it was just Kim, the very subject of my thoughts./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""Nothing, just really tired." I reply, not wanting her to worry./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""You looked almost in pain. Maybe you should get some sleep," she checked the time on the clock, "Jeez! It's almost midnight! We should get to sleep or else we'll never get up in time for tomorrow!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""Why? What's happening tomorrow?" I asked, confused./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""It's gonna be the 24supth/sup of Augest tomorrow! You probably don't even remember…" she looked kinda sad./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"I whacked my mad scientist brain trying to think what's so important about the 24supth/sup , but I couldn't think of anything./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"She probably saw that I was panicing./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""Nevermind I have a surprise planned tomorrow anywas so it might be better if you don't know now." She shrugged walking upsairs./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""Aww come on, just tell me!"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanI begged following her./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""Nope!" she said nonchantally popping the 'p', "You'll just have to wait."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""Spoilsport."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""You'll thank me later."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"I chuckled while unbuttoning my labcoat and pulling off my gloves and climbing into the bed next to hers./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""Goodnight Duncan."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""Goodnight Kim."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"As I drifted off to sleep I wondered if she remembered that just about a day ago I was holding her in my arms sleeping, and longed for that sense of warmth again. Because even under the warm covers she's the only source of warmth that can warm my ice cold heart./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"I love you kim, and I wonder when I would ever tell you that./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongA/N /strongstrongso Im not too sure how this story's gonna turn out but I just had a burst of creativity. I'm also on Ao3 and /strongstrongwattapp and i think when i finish this story ill just post most of my minecraft/yogscast stuff on there instead because there isn't a yogscast category here... but ill defo still update this! hop you guys enjoy this story so far please tell me what you thing of it./strong/p 


End file.
